Alice Academy Crap
by XiaoEUNiCE
Summary: you know... everything here is crap. that's all folks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! I am really talking crap in this story… so don't mind… will you? Just enjoy this first chapter that I wrote last year. I really don't want to write this story down… but my friend insisted that I MUST. She said it was a kind of a good story and I should write it down. It's for the sake of Gakuen Alice Fandom… Oh oh!! I will be adding some Rozen Maiden parts to this story… look out for them!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome to the Alice Academy!_

Natsume: Hey Ruka.

Ruka: Yeah?

Natsume: Where is Naru? (He means Narumi-sensei)

Ruka: If I'm not wrong… (Wonders), he should be in his room… (Looks at Natsume) …With Mikan.

Natsume: Let's meet them. (Started walking out)

Ruka: H-hai, Natsume. Mate!

**They went to find Narumi-sensei and Mikan-chan.**

* * *

**In Narumi's room… **

Mikan: Here you go Narumi-sensei! Please deliver my letter to Grandpa! ))

Narumi: Hai, Mikan-chan! D

* * *

**The door slams open (without knocking), in comes Natsume and Ruka.**

Mikan: OHAIYOO Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: Huh Oh… Ohaiyoo Sakura-san.

Mikan: OHAIYOO Natsume!

Natsume: (Turns his head away) Hn.

Mikan: Huh? Why aren't you answering back? That's very rude to a girl, you know!

Natsume: Whatever.

Narumi: (Stares) Ermm… Guys? I gotta go now. (Smiles) Sayonara!

Mikan: SAYONARA Narumi-sensei! D

Natsume: …

Ruka: Sayonara…

**Narumi has left the building.**

* * *

Natsume: You really trust that gay to deliver your letter?

Mikan: He is NOT gay!

Natsume: I hate explaining to idiots, but this one leaves me no choice.

Mikan: …

Natsume: Naru and the other teachers in this Academy will never contact anyone outside this place. So writing all those letters is a waste of time and energy, moron.

Mikan: (Shocked) You must be kidding! Narumi-sensei isn't a liar! I trust him!

Natsume: (Calm) Then why don't any of your letters reach that "old freak" of yours?

Mikan: …

Natsume: Hn. If you don't believe me, then go and find out for yourself.

**Natsume slams the door on his way out.**

* * *

Mikan: I wonder if Natsume's right… Ruka-pyon, can follow me to-

Ruka: Don't ask me! (Runs away)

Mikan: Ruka-pyon… Fine, I'll just go by myself. (Leaves)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah my friend is now beside me cracking up lame jokes. It's boring ya know... lame jokes are simply... lame. Yeah agree? Agree... Hehe. Oh Oh! 2nd chapter's coming up. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Under his favourite Sakura tree... **

Natsume: That idiot.. hn.

Ruka: Natsume!

**Natsume turns and looks at Ruka.**

Natsume: So, did she go?

Ruka: I'm not so sure actually... Gomen Natsume.

Natsume: Tch. If she really went...

Ruka:I cant't think of her getting hurt.

Natsume: You can't, I can.

Ruka: ...

Natsume: Why don't you check it out yourself?

Ruka: (Thinking) ... I'll go and check. If anything happen, I'll inform you.

Natsume: Hn.

**Ruka runs toward Narumi-sensei's room to check things out.**

Natsume: Maybe I should follow...

**Natsume went after Ruka.**

* * *

Mikan: (Gulp) This is so scary when you're all alone by yourself...(Opens the door to Narumi-sensei's room...)

**In the hallway...**

Ruka: There's Mikan! Oh no... She went in... (Rushs after Mikan)

* * *

**Mikan is inside Narumi-sensei's room...**

Mikan: (Speechless) Why... d-did you...

Narumi: ("Oh no! She found me burning all her letters!" face.) Mikan-chan... I'm sorry...

Ruka: (Pushes the door open. Went into the room) Sakura...

Mikan: WHY?! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! (Cries) why... did you... sniff... why...

Ruka: Sakura-san...

**Meanwhile... someone is standing beside the door...**

**listening to every single thing that is said...**

* * *

Stranger: I told you. You didn't believe me.

Ruka: (Turns around) Natsume!

Mikan: (Mutters) Oh god... it's the pervert... and... (Raises her voice) WHY-ARE-YOU-HERE?!

Natsume: Hn. You expect me to answer that silly question of yours... ?

Mikan: THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!(A tear drop fell onto the ground)

Natsume: Crybaby...

Mikan: TH-THAT"S NOT VERY NICE YOU KNOW!!

Natsume: Hey Polka, do you know that your face looks 30 more uglier when you cry?

Mikan: Eh?

Natsume: ... So stop crying and be a normal girl... will you?

Ruka: (Shocked) What did Natsume just say...?

Mikan: Natsume... I didn't know you'd be like that... Okay... I'll stop crying.

Natsume:Whatever you want. I wanted you to stop crying cause I don't want the room to be flooded with your tears and you know I still have a long lifeline to go.

Mikan: (Angry) What d-did YOU JUST SAY??

Natsume: (Sticks out tongue) BLEAH.

Mikan: WHY YOU...

Natsume: (Walks out of the room, stops at the door.) What the-

Aoi: ONII-CHAN?!

_(Dundundundun... Dramatic music) To be continued..._


End file.
